


Tangled galaxy

by Skye_full_of_Stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Injured Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mild Gore, just somthing cute, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_full_of_Stars/pseuds/Skye_full_of_Stars
Summary: This is something I've been working on for a while and just got around o publishing. Are any Voltron fans still alive out there? Anyway, Lance and Keith end up on a deserted planet without comms and with no way for the team to find them quickly. Just the two of them. On a planet. Alone. You get where this is going...





	1. The Tangled Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a while and just got around o publishing. Are any Voltron fans still alive out there? Anyway, Lance and Keith end up on a deserted planet without comms and with no way for the team to find them quickly. Just the two of them. On a planet. Alone. You get where this is going...

      Out the castle’s main windows, a galaxy spiraled in front of them like nothing Keith had ever seen. It was like a pair of earbuds after you pull them out of your pocket, wires pulled taught, twisted and tangled in a way that seems impossible. A mess of strings and loose ends, swaying almost around a center of bright purple.  Allura called the team’s attention from the beautiful disaster and took in their faces before speaking, “The Liphus Galaxy has been under Galra Reign for almost 400 phoebes. The planets in this mess of stars are being stripped mines for the resources under the surface. Many peoples have been whipped out because of this brutal destruction to their homes.”

Coran cuts in, bringing a new image the main screen, his speech slowly speeding up in dorky excitement, “There is a colony of three Wiblums that have taken up residence nearby, which has never been seen before! These celestial animals are solitary, and have never been seen working together or staying in one space for very long!” 

Allura shoots him a look, continuing her spiel. “But more importantly, the loss of so many planets to this galaxy has caused it to tear itself apart. The gravitational pull and spin of the galaxy itself is off kilter. If any more planets get eaten, there won’t be enough substance this fragile galaxy to its cluster of stars in the center, hurtling all the remaining planets off into the frigid darkness of space.” 

Hunk whistles lowly, and Lance comments to no one in particular, “So, no pressure right?” 

Pidge counters Lance’s comment without looking away from the screen, “Nothing we haven’t handled before. Wormhole in there, form Voltron, beat up some Garan solders, liberate the plants, be heroes and be done before dinner.” 

Shiro glances at Pidge, puzzled by her almost lackluster response to Lance’s usual sarcasm. They all break for their Lions, Pidge taking a second to fiddle with the amplifier she installed in the Altean dashboard. Keith disappears into his head, muscle memory guiding his body to Black. The image of the ripped galaxy stuck there. It had such a glow, a dance of what was and what had become of it. Something that would have been beautiful and perhaps slightly ordinary on its own, transformed into something entirely different, and still just as brilliant. He doesn't get why this one galaxy out of the hundreds he's seen seems to stick, but like a stubborn stain, it's still there, even when he tries to focus on something else or nothing at all. Black's roar breaks through his tangle of thoughts, refocusing him on the upcoming battle. Black flies out of the hanger, the other lions quickly following suit. Once they were all in a formation similar to the way geese fly, 

Pidge’s voice crackled to life over the comms, “ Okay Coran, you need to get the magic stick things to come out of the floor, then put the gloves on and concentrate as Allura said to.”

“Don’t fret Number 5, I listened carefully, you all just focus on helping this first planet, Liebe.”

Over the comm, Keith hears Coran breath heavily, and before them, a blue swirling portal appears, slowly swallowing the lions in its ocean-like depths. He never liked this feeling, the instant warp to a place miles away. It’s like being yanked forward, then slammed back, and he never can seem to keep his head from hitting the back of the seat. Keith lets the muscled unclench in his stomach, taking a second to open his eyes. As soon as they do, the instant yells and gasps of surprise fill his ears, matching the scene before him.

At least 30 battlecruisers lay in wait, an impenetrable wall, blocking any way forward to the planet. Hundreds of fighter drones swam out of the cruisers, descending upon the small band of lions. Allura radios Coran immediately, stammering in her rush to get the words out that they “needed another wormhole back stat.” Lance kept asking out loud how they knew we were coming here. Hunk and Pidge were silent, solely focused on not letting anyone die. Shiro’s worried voice comes on, but Keith can’t tell what he’s saying, white noise in his ears. Keith readies his canons, firing precise shots at the incoming drones. The fight could have lasted 10 seconds or 10 minutes, all he saw was the Galran ships, mingled with the rare streak of color as his friends fought for their lives. Coran gets the wormhole open again, but there are so many of the Galra ships, he warns that it won't stay open for very long. Everyone turns their attention to the wormhole, the Lions barely in front of the Armada. A telltale beam of light barely misses Allura, a column of purple light.  _ Ion cannons.  _ No one needed to speak, they all knew the peril they were in.

 

*** 

Lance and Red were the last to fly in, watching the canon’s blast barely miss Allura. He risked a glance back at the ships in pursuit, one Ion canon, fully charged and ready to hit a new target this time. Lance didn’t have time to think, he pushed Red as fast as she could move, slamming into Black’s hull, ramming Keith out of the direct blast. But Red wasn’t fast enough, Lance and Red were subject to the blast instead. Power bulldozed its way up and down his body, lighting every nerve on fire then leaving them burned out and numb. The surge of pain knocked him out before he could open his mouth to cry out. 

 

*** 

Keith felt the raw power graze by Black, barely missing. He whipped around, eyes scanning Red’s burned hull for any spark of life. He called out to Lance, but it sounded more like a strangled cry then a name. Red’s eyes were dark, her energy gone, and with it, so was Lance’s. But Red hadn't stopped moving, still hurling at Black. Keith didn’t think to react. Only realized he and Lance had been shot out of the wormhole when the blue of the wormhole shattered like a blue and silver firework, blasting the two lone lions into the atmosphere of a dark green planet.

The gravity threatened black at the edge of his vision, inching in. Keith could feel himself losing consciousness, fighting the waves lapping at his eyes. Keith kept his eyes on Red, looking for any sign of life behind her eyes, not letting himself think about the alternative. Keith whispers Lance's name into his helmet, again and again for as long as he could, before not being able to hold out any longer, letting the darkness enveloped his senses.


	2. Separated

The lights twinkle around in his eyes, like small stars, popping in and out of existence. Keith went to rub his eyes, only to find his helmet still firmly in his head. He blinked a few times, and his eyes began to trace the long crack in the helmet’s glass, spindly and thin. 

He then remembered what had happened and sucks in a sharp breath of air. The back and left side of his rib ignite with pain, bringing tears to his eyes. He glances down at his Paliden armor, cursing as he sees the dark stain where the pain is emanating from. 

_ No time to worry about that now. Where the hell am I? _

Keith reaches out to Black, but her energy is dark, silent. No purple glow lit the cockpit either. He tried to get up, only to slide rapidly to the left, slamming hard into his injured side. Crying out, the stars returned to his vision, but this time it took longer for them to fade away. He glances around, Black is tilted on her side, the escape hatch facing up thankfully. He stumbles around the cabin, racking his brain for everything they need from her emergency supplies.

But his mind wanders,  _ Where is Lance? Is he unconscious? Why did he take that shot for me? DID he take that shot for me? Where are we? Where is everyone else? _

Keith pries the survival pack from its place on the wall, stuffing the med kit and extra water filtration into the already full backpack. Deftly swinging the backpack around his shoulders, careful this time of his side, he jostles the escape hatch open and is blinded by the brightness of the sky. 

_Everything is green, in so many different hues._  

The sky, at least from what he could see, was a pale green, but crowded out by massive trees, taller than the Castel of Lions, some thicker too. The ground around Black was littered with broken branches, directly above, there was a lion-sized puncture in the foliage. His helmet beeps, saying the air is breathable, and Keith ripped it off his head, taking in a lung-full of unconditioned air. The air caught in his throat, heavy with moisture. 

_ At least that's a good sign for water,  _ Keith thought, coughing out the air with a rush.

He looked around, frustrated that all he could see were the monster trees that surrounded him. Scanning the nearest trunk, a wry smile broke out, an idea already taken hold. Sliding down Black’s side, he landed on the forest’s soft floor with a muffled thump, the ground squishing underfoot. As Keith pick his way through the roots thicker than him, the ground became more solid, strangely littered with normal sized leaves. Dropping the pack at the base of the monster tree and screwing his cracked helmet back on to his damp hair, he began to scan the lower hanging branches for the quickest way up. As he scrambled up the branches, he became more worried and rushed in his movements, visions of Lance bleeding out as he was climbing this stupid tree. The visibility became better as he burst through the foliage, poking his head out to scan the horizon for Red. The trees expanded out in front of him like an endless ocean of green, continuous until they met with the pale green sky, just as he suspected. But even though it was the middle of the day, he could see hundreds of foreign stars, splattered like someone took a large paintbrush and flicked it in a huge ark across the sky. 

Moving his gaze lower, he saw a light grey plume of smoke, and another hole in the trees, not too far from where Black was. He tried the comms in his helmet, “Lance? Are you there?” to which the only reply was static. Cursing how far away he was from Lance, he set a marker in his visor to Red’s position and began the long hike down the tree. As he passes Black, he pates her lovingly on the head, saying “I’ll be back for you I swear. I just have to get to Lance first.” 

_ What if the team comes looking for me and I’m not here? They will have no idea where I went…  _ Looking around for something to write with and coming up with nothing, Keith resorts to using his blood, hoping it will stay if the rain comes. He quickly writes out,  _ Went to Red 4 Lance, go there, w _ ith an arrow pointed in the direction of Red. 

Nodding at his handiwork, he turned on his heels and began to pick his way along the trail his helmet displayed, careful not to trip on the roots that seemed to appear from nowhere. All the while, more to keep himself busy, he spoke into the comms as he walked, continuously talking to the static, telling Lance all about Shiro and Adam, and all the mischief he and his dad got up to before he was put in foster care. 

“And there was this one lady, her name was Karen actually, and she was probably one of the best homes I stayed at. One of the first questions she asked me was what my favorite flower was. I was so startled that I didn’t answer until dinner that night when I yelled “Sunflower!” in the middle of her having a completely different conversation. I was so used to the usual questions,  _ How long have you been in care? What happened to you? Why are you so mean?  _ She laughed so hard, and the next day we went out and bought some sunflower seeds and we grew the largest sunflowers in her yard. She was the best. Oh, and she also made the best…” 

He cut off abruptly. The static that he had gotten used to in his ear went silent. The tracker in his visor told him he was a hundred yards or so away. Panic started to overwhelm his senses, and Keith broke into a run, terrified of what sight would await him.

He broke through the line of trees and slowed down only long enough to find Red’s escape hatch. She was a mess, one eye lens cracked, sparks flying from her dented, scratched body. Her jaw was unhinged, sitting at an odd angle, as though she had fallen face first and was shocked by it.  _ That entrance will do,  _ Keith thought, changing directions slightly. He had to kick the hatch until it finally gave way, yelling Lance’s name in between each resounding thud. He broke inside and it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to Red’s black interior. As he squinted into the darkness, his eyes followed the shaft of light coming in from the Lion’s broken eye. The beam landed on something white, and Keith could just make out that it was Lance’s helmet. He called out to Lance, his voice breaking, and finally spotted the boy, slumped against Red’s control panel, not moving.

“No,” Keith breathes, “No, no, no no NO!” He scrambles over the debris, carefully turning the Blue Paliden over.


End file.
